Vaarallinen Peli
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Eren ja hänen kaverinsa pelaavat pullonpyöritystä. Mutta milloin harmiton peli muuttuu pelottavaksi? Varoitukset sisällä. Ikäraja M huumausaineiden käyttöön viittaavan tekstin vuoksi. LevixEren.


**A/N:** Hei taas! Olen ollut vauhdissa näiden ficcien kanssa. Tässä taas yksi, jonka tosin päätin jättää yksiosaiseksi. Toivottavasti pidätte tarinasta! ;p

Tässä versiossa kirjoitin tekstiä sekä Erenin että Levin näkökulmasta. Joka toinen tekstiosio on siis Erenin kertomaa, joka toinen Levin. POV = Point Of View, eli kenen näkökulmasta tilannetta tarkastellaan.

 **Varoitukset:** Väkivalta, kielenkäyttö, päihteiden käyttö, lievä non-con ja shounen-ai. Tarinaan täytyi laittaa ikärajaksi M huumeiden käytön vuoksi vaikkei teksti muuten ehkä ihan niin rajua olekaan. Ainakaan tietääkseni.

En omista Attack on Titania!

 **Varoitukset osa II:** Tarinasta tykkäävät ja kommentoimatta jättäneet syötetään titaaneille.

* * *

Vaarallinen peli

 **Eren POV**

Tartuin lattialla lojuvaan lasipulloon. Käteni tuntui haparoivan hieman enemmän kuin yleensä, mutta pullo lähti sujuvasti pyörimään puisella lautalattialla. Kattolampun valo heijastui sen kiiltävistä kyljistä pullon vauhdin hidastuessa hidastumistaan kunnes se lopulta pysähtyi.

"Eikä!" Sasha kiljahti nojautuen taaksepäin. "Taasko minä?"

"Vedät pulloa puoleesi," Connie vastasi rennosti ja otti aimo kulauksen omastaan. "Totuus vai tehtävä?"

Tämä koko ilta oli ehkä ollut huono idea. Kun Maria-muuri oli tuhoutunut ja ihmiset paenneet seuraavan suojiin, oli sotilaat käsketty väliaikaisesti tähän rakennukseen. Niin myös meidän luokkamme, koska tällä tavalla meitä kuulemma voisi valvoa paremmin. Lisäksi tänne oli rakennettu muun muassa harjoitustiloja, kirjastoja ja toimistoja. Jotkut sotilaista jopa majoittuivat täällä öisin, kuten mekin toistaiseksi.

"Ööh…" kuulin Sashan empivän. "Totuus."

"Okei," Connie vastasi kohdistaen sitten katseensa meihin. "Sanokaa nyt muutkin jotain."

Armin, Jean, Krista ja Marco katsoivat kaikki mietteliäinä toisiaan. Kun olimme saaneet idean pitää nämä illanistujaiset, olivat jotkut meistä vastustaneet ideaa alusta alkaen, kuten Mikasa, joka oli jo kömpinyt toiseen huoneeseen nukkumaan. Olihan kello jo ties kuinka paljon. Majoitus täällä oli järjestetty siten, että meille oli neljän hengen huoneet, joissa jokaisessa oli kaksi kerrossänkyä, kirjotuspöytä ja puinen vaatekaappi. Olimme päättäneet valita illanistujaistemme kohteeksi minun, Jeanin, Arminin ja Marcon huoneen, joka sijaitsi mahdollisimman kaukana suuren rakennuksen toimistotiloista. Varsinkin siitä yhdestä, jossa tiesimme kapteeni Levin tekevän paperitöitä usein myöhään iltaisin.

Jos hän yhyttäisi meidät täältä saisimme todennäköisesti kunnolla köniin.

Olin oikeastaan aika helpottunut siitä ettei Mikasa ollut lähtenyt ideaamme mukaan. Ensinnäkin, hän välttyisi rangaistukselta mikäli jäisimme kiinni. Toiseksi, oli tavallaan helpottavaa olla välillä poissa hänen valvovan silmänsä alta.

"Oletko koskaan varastanut ruokaa päävarastosta?" Jean paukautti Sashalle tarkoitetun kysymyksensä pöytään. Kaikki nojautuivat silmät pyöreinä Sashaa kohti hänen vastaustaan odottaen.

"Mikä kysymys tämä nyt on?" Sasha huudahti näyttäen sekä säikähtäneeltä että loukkaantuneelta. "En tietenkään! Ainakaan… tuota… pitkään aikaan..."

Hetken kaikki katsoivat häntä hölmistyneinä ja sitten osa meistä puhkesi nauruun. Lieneekö alkoholin syytä, että Sashan viaton tunnustus oli yhtäkkiä sangen huvittava.

Niin. Olihan tällainen öinen kokoontuminen talossa luvatonta muutenkin, mutta meillä oli erityinen syy pelätä kiinni jäämistä. Samalla meillä oli myös erityinen syy uskoa siihen, että tästä illasta tulisi hyvää vaihtelua arkeemme. Muutama viikko takaperin talossa alkoi näkyä poikkeuksellisen paljon päihtyneitä sotilaita ja jopa korkea-arvoisemmat henkilöt näkyivät ajoittain käytävillä sekavassa tilassa.

Ensin kaikki ajattelimme, että he olivat vain nauttineet liikaa olutta varastoistaan. Sittemmin lähti kuitenkin kiertämään huhu, jonka mukaan Hanji olisi yrittänyt luoda laboratoriossaan ainetta, joka vetäisi titaaneja puoleensa. Hän oli suunnitellut nappaavansa sillä yhden elävänä tutkimustarkoituksiinsa, mutta sen sijaan aine tuntui vaikuttavan paremmin ihmisiin kuin titaaneihin. Titaanit eivät reagoineet värittömän nesteen tuoksuun millään tavalla, mutta sen juominen sai ihmiset täysin sekaisin. Lopulta Hanjin oli ollut pakko myöntää, että hän oli onnistunut luomaan vain uuden huumausaineen, jota sotilaat nyt oluensa seassa joivat rangaistuksista välittämättä.

"On tämä kyllä aikamoinen litku," kuulin Arminin sammaltavan vierelläni pientä lasipulloa pidellen. "Kaikki kunnia Kristalle joka onnistui pöllimään meille sekä tätä Hanjin laboratoriosta, että vielä juomaakin sotilaiden varastolta."

Tyrskähdin itsekseni. Armin kuulosti ihan joltain muulta kuin itseltään. Emme olleet vielä edes maistelleet Hanjin titaaninhoukuttajaa, sillä olimme suunnitelleet säästävämme sen loppuhuipennukseksi. Silti osa meistä vaikutti jo päässeen vauhtiin pelkän oluen voimalla.

"Joo! Otetaan yhdet Kristalle!" Sasha innostui ja nosti pullonsa.

"Ä-Älkäähän nyt…" Krista punasteli hänen vierellään, mutta nosti lopulta omansa Sashan pulloa vasten. "Tämä on sitten viimeinen jonka juon."

"Älä viitsi olla nössö," Connie nauroi kaikkien muidenkin kohottaessa juomansa ilmaan.

"Tänään juhlitaan!"

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Raotin hieman silmäluomiani. Ripsieni alta saatoin nähdä vastakkaisella seinällä maalaukset, jotka esittivät armeijan entisiä komentajia. Heidän arvokkaat, tuimat katseensa tuntuivat porautuvan suoraan silmiini. Kuin he olisivat syyttäneet minua siitä, että olin nukahtanut kesken töiden.

Nousin takaisin istuma-asentoon työpöydältäni ja vilkaisin kelloa. Varttia yli yksi yöllä.

Huokaisten siirsin nipun papereita pöydältä sivuun, tartuin kynään ja vetäisin uuden pinon lomakkeita eteeni. Suurin osa papereista piti vain lukea läpi ja allekirjoittaa sitten. Ne koskivat muun muassa 3D Maneuver Gearien viimeisimpiä kuntotarkastuksia ja huoltoja, ruokavarastojen tilannetta sekä muurien korjauksia. Olivathan ne tärkeitä asioita mutta en silti ymmärtänyt, miksi minut oli tungettu homeiseen toimistoon paperitöihin kuin olisin joku pahainen konttorirotta.

Olin kapteeni! Ja tehtäväni olisi ollut kouluttaa niitä penikoita, jotka nyt kuorsasivat tyytyväisinä sängyissään samalla kun itse valvoin kolmatta yötä putkeen täyttämässä näitä typeriä lomakkeita. Eikö se helvetin Erwinkään todella keksinyt hommaan ketään muuta?

Yhtäkkiä huomioni kiinnitti vaimea kalahdus jostain kauempaa. Kuin jotain lasista olisi pudonnut lattialle ja särkynyt.

Oliko täällä joku muukin, joka valvoi vielä?

* * *

 **Eren POV**

"Ääh, Armin!" voihkaisin tarttuessani pyyhkeeseen jonka heitin sotkun päälle. "Siirry nyt sentään pois siitä, ennen kuin vaatteesi kastuvat."

"Sori, Eren," Armin mutisi hinkkautuen kauemmaksi oluen ja lasin sekasotkusta, joka lattialle oli ilmestynyt hänen pudotettuaan pullonsa kirjoituspöydän nurkalta.

"Älä välitä," huokaisin lopulta työntäen koko läjän pyyhkeen avulla pöydän alle. "Siivotaan huomenna."

"Toivottavasti kukaan ei kuullut," Krista kuiskutti pelokkaan näköisenä nojautuen Sashaan.

"Ei tietenkään," tämä vastasi varman oloisena. "Kuka täällä enää olisi hereillä? Eikä sinun tarvitse sitäpaitsi kuiskata."

"K-Kapteeni on hereillä toimistossaan," Krista vastasi hiljaa. "Kuulin kun hän kirosi tänään sitä kuinka paljon hänellä on paperitöitä, ja että hänellä menisi varmasti todella myöhään."

"Minäkin kuulin sen," sanoin vahvistaen Kristan tiedon. "Mutta ei kai hänkään täällä enää siellä ole? Kello on yli yksi."

"Kyllä hän on!" Krista intti vaikuttaen hieman ärsyyntyneeltä siitä ettei häntä ei uskottu. "Menkää vaikka katsomaan."

"Ei kiitos," vastasin nopeasti. Jos kiukkuinen kapteeni olisi saanut meidät kiinni juomasta olutta ja Hanjin titaaninhoukuttajaa, olisi hän saattanut romuttaa muutakin kuin vain hyvän tunnelman.

"Siispä jatketaan," Marco hihkaisi hyväntuulisesti ja pyöräytti pulloa, joka lopulta pysähtyi Kristaan.

"Totuus vai tehtävä?"

"Ääh!" Krista vinkaisi tarttuen vierellään lattialla istuvaa Sashaa käsivarresta. "Tehtävä. Mutta ei mitään vaikeaa!"

"Minä tiedän!" Sasha huudahti voitonriemuisena.

"No?" Kaikki odottivat. Sashan äänensävystä päätellen tämä tehtävä olisi vähintäänkin eeppinen.

"Koska tunnut uskovan kapteenin paikallaoloon niin kovasti, saat mennä selvittämään asian itse. Saammepahan varmuuden siitä että hän todella on täällä," Sasha virnisti saaden Kristan siniset silmät laajenemaan kauhusta.

"Enkä! S-Se mieshän on ihan hullu!"

"Hyvä idea!" Connie yllytti Jeanin nauraessa äänekkäästi. "Menet hänen toimistoonsa ja kysyt että onko öisin valvominen sallittua. Emmehän me nimittäin oikeasti edes tiedä sitä. Mutta oluesta et mainitse mitään."

"M-Mutta…!"

"Sano vaikka ettet saa unta," ehdotin itsekin yllättyneenä siitä kuinka harmittomalta idea yhtäkkiä tuntui. Ei kai kapteeni Kristan kaltaista tyttöä pahasti höykyttäisi.

"Enemmistö on puhunut!" Sasha julisti innokkaasti ja jotakuinkin nosti Kristan ylös lattialta. "Mene!"

Krista nousi empien jaloilleen samalla kun Sasha työnsi häntä huoneen puista ovea kohti. Käännyimme katsomaan kun he raottivat ovea varovasti tarkistaakseen, että reitti on selvä.

"Okei. Menet vain tuonne," Sasha sanoi osoittaen sormellaan pimeän käytävän päässä kajastavaa valoa, "ja kerrot asiasi kapteenille."

Keräännyimme kaikki ovelle seuraamaan mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Hetken näytti siltä, että Krista pillahtaisi itkuun, mutta lopulta hän keräsi päättäväisyytensä ja alkoi kävellä hitaasti poispäin meistä, kohti kapteenin toimistoa.

"Hyvä Krista! Sinä pystyt siihen!" Sasha kuiskutti kovaäänisesti hänen peräänsä meidän jäädessämme oman huoneemme ovenrakoon.

"Hetkinen!" Jean keksi yhtäkkiä. "Mistä tiedämme että hän todella suorittaa tehtävän jos kukaan meistä ei näe sitä?"

"Totta!" Marco huudahti. "Jonkun pitäisi mennä valvomaan häntä.

Tuli pitkä hiljaisuus. Sitten kaikkien katseet kohdistuivat minuun.

"M-Mitä?"

"Hyvä idea. Ja Erenhän sopii siihen hommaan kuin pullo käteen," Marco naurahti ja tuuppasi minua selästä kohti käytävää. "Seuraa Kristaa ja katso ovenraosta mitä hän sanoo kapteenille."

"Miksi minä?" voihkaisin arvaten kyllä samalla, että päätös oli jo syntynyt.

"Koska olet meistä läheisin kapteenin kanssa," Jean virnisti sarkastisesti. "Osaat vetää oikeista naruista mikäli hän huomaa teidät."

Nielaisin. Toisinaan tunsin tosiaankin olevani kapteenin silmätikku, mutta siinä ei kyllä ollut mitään positiivista. Toisaalta… olisihan se hauskaa nähdä kapteenin ilme kun Krista menee kyselemään häneltä talon säännöistä keskellä yötä.

"Olen varmaan kännissä kun suostun tähän…" mutisin itsekseni, mutta lopulta lähdin Kristan perään. Katonrajan pienistä ikkunoista pääsi sisään sen verran kuunvaloa että näin Kristan pienen hahmon, joka käveli hiljalleen toimistoa kohti edelläni. Vilkaisin taakseni ja näin toisten kurkistelevan yhä huoneestamme huvittuneet ilmeet naamallaan.

Tämä kostetaan...

Kun Krista pääsi ovelle hän empi hetken. Sitten hän puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan, painoi kahvan alas ja katosi toimistoon. Muutamalla harppauksella astelin oven luokse ja kurkistin varovasti sisään.

Krista seisoi selkä suorana tumman, puisen työpöydän edessä näyttäen jotakuinkin kankealta kauhusta. Pystyin suorastaan tuntemaan hänen pelkonsa vaikka en edes nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Pöydän takana näin kapteenin joka kohotti tyypillisen, kyllästyneen katseensa Kristaan. Vilunväreet pyyhkäisivät ylitseni nuo silmät nähdessäni.

"H-Herra kapteeni. Voinko puhutella?" Krista kysyi hiljaa yrittäen peittää hienoisen änkyttämisensä.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Kuulin Levin äänen kysyvän ja näin kun mies siirsi sivuun jonkinlaisen paperipinon edestään, ennen kuin kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin Kristaan. "Miksi et ole nukkumassa?"

"Herra k-kapteeni… minä… tuota…"

"No mitä? Ei minulla ole koko yötä aikaa," Levi sanoi äkäisesti saaden Kristan hätkähtämään paikallaan.

"Minä… siis… en saanut unta ja… siis…" Sitten Krista näytti keräävän rohkeutensa. "Onko sallittua valvoa täällä öisin?" hän kysyi lopulta.

Levi näytti entistäkin turhautuneemmalta nojaten leukansa kätensä varaan.

Nielaisin jälleen.

"Miksi kysyt? Aiotko mennä pelehtimään jonkun kanssa naapurihuoneeseen?" kapteeni kysyi kylmästi viitaten ilmeisesti meidän huoneeseemme. Täytyi myöntää että ronski kysymys yllätti minutkin, saati sitten Kristan, jonka miltei _kuulin_ punastuvan tämän yrittäessä saada järkevää vastausta suustaan.

Ei hemmetti, mitähän me oikein taas olimme tekemässä…

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Katsoin ihmeissäni, kun pienikokoinen blondi selitti minulle jotain kimeällä äänellä. Hän vaikutti miltei hätääntyneeltä mikä sai epäilykseni heräämään. Olivatkohan nuo penskat pahanteossa? Vai oliko tämä tyttö itse suunnittelemassa jotain typerää?

Joka tapauksessa tämä oli jokseenkin turhauttavaa. Minulla oli kädet täynnä töitä ja mikäli tuo piipittäjä ei kohta painuisi takaisin petiinsä, en olisi valmis vielä aamullakaan.

"Kukaan ei ole kieltänyt öisin valvomista," keskeytin hänen puheensa vilkuillen samalla papereitani. "Hittoako minä sille mahdan, jos jotakuta ei nukuta? Mutta ei sitten mitään ylimääräistä toimintaa."

"S-Selvä kapteeni!" tyttö vastasi minulle nopeasti kuulostaen juuri siltä kuin olisi halunnut pinkoa karkuun sillä punaisella sekunnilla. "V-Voinko mennä?"

"Mene," vastasin ja katsoin kun hän muutamalla ripeällä askeleella käveli ovelle saakka ja katosi näkyvistä. Ehkä minun pitäisi pitää noita penikoita paremmin silmällä...

Huokaisten uppouduin takaisin papereihini. En kuitenkaan voinut olla kuulematta äääntä joka oven takaa kuului pari sekuntia myöhemmin. Ihan kuin tyttö, joka äsken kävi toimistossani kyselemässä typeriä, olisi puhunut jollekulle. Oliko siis joku muukin todella hereillä? Jos nuoriso oikeasti suunnitteli jotain, kuten vaikka ruuan anastamista varastosta?

No, ehkä kuulin omiani. Joka tapauksessa tarkastaisin tilanteen myöhemmin tänäyönä. Nyt oli tärkeintä saada nämä typerät paperit eteenpäin.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

"Sinä todella teit sen! Vau!" Sasha ihasteli tarttuen Kristaa innokkaasti olkapäistä. "No? Mitä kapteeni sanoi?"

"Eihän tuo ollut mitään," Krista sanoi näennäisen huolettomasti ja nosti olutpullonsa pöydän kulmalta hörpäten siitä. "Eren voi todistaa. Hoidin homman kotiin täysin rauhallisesti eikä kapteeni edes epäillyt mitään"

"Totta," vahvistin nauraen, ja istuuduin takaisin lattialle. "Täytyy kyllä myöntää, että itseäni ainakin pelotti ihan hitosti."

"Mitä se sanoi?" Connie uteli. Kaikki laskeutuivat takaisin piiriin lattialle pullon ympärille valmiina jatkamaan peliä, mutta ensin meidän piti kertoa Kristan onnistumisesta.

Tämä otti naamalleen Leviä kuvaavan, happaman ilmeen. _"Ei minulla ole koko yötä aikaa,_ " hän artikuloi matkien kapteenin matalaa ääntä ja kaikki ratkesivat nauramaan.

"No, saat pyöräyttää seuraavaksi." Marco ojensi tyhjän pullon Kristalle, joka pyöräytti pulloa rivakalla ranneliikkeellä. Kun se pysähtyi, pullon suu osoitti Sashaan.

"Mitää!" hän kiljaisi miltei tiputtaen oluen kädestään.

Ilmeisesti Sashakin tiesi, että kostoksi edellisestä tehtävästä Krista saattaisi keksiä jotain hyvin epämiellyttävää hänen päänsä menoksi. Eikä hän kovin väärässä ollutkaan, ainakaan jos tulkitsin oikein blondin naamalle ilmestynyttä virnettä.

"Kuinkas sattuikaan," Krista aloitti muka-viattomalla äänellä. "Minulla onkin sinulle jo tehtävä valmiiksi."

"Anna tulla," Jean kannusti napaten pelivälineenä toimineen pullon käteensä. "Joku yhtä hyvä tehtävä kuin tuo äskeinen."

"Hei! En edes sanonut että ottaisin tehtävän," Sasha puolustautui.

"Ääh, totuudet ovat ihan tylsiä!" Marco valitti. "Ota nyt vain se tehtävä! Ei se voi mitenkään olla yhtä paha kuin se minkä keksit Kristalle."

"Totta," Armin vahvisti vierestäni. "Eikö olisi ihan tasapuolista että sinäkin ottaisit sen?"

Sashan huulet puristuivat tiukaksi viivaksi tämän tuijottaessa meitä epäuskoisesti.

"Joten siis… tehtävä," Krista sanoi rauhallisesti hieman sammaltavalla äänellään. Hänen kasvonsa punottivat hieman eivätkä siniset silmät enää näyttäneet kohdistuvan Sashan kasvoihin kovin tarkasti. Krista tuskin pystyisi juomaan enää kovin montaa suullista.

"Minusta kapteeni näytti perin voipuneelta kun kävin hänen toimistossaan" Krista aloitti pahaenteisesti hymyillen. "Mitäpä jos piristäisit häntä hieman?"

"M-Mitä tarkoitat?" Sasha kysyi silmät laajentuen.

"Voisit viedä hänelle vähän juotavaa," Krista virnisti napaten seinän vierustalla tököttävän pullon, jossa oli Hanjin titaaninhoukuttajaa. "Ja terästää sitä hieman lisää," hän jatkoi äänensävyllä, joka kuulosti jo melkein pelottavalta.

"Oletko hullu?!" Sasha kiljaisi kaataen miltei oman pullonsa. "Ei hän joisi sitä! Ja vaikka joisikin, niin... ei! Ei ei ei!"

Krista kohautti hartioitaan hymy yhä kasvoillaan, ja katsoi sitten meihin.

"Mitä mieltä olette?"

"Se olisi kyllä hauskaa," karkasi suustani, ennen kuin ehdin ajatella sen kummemmin. Hitto, olin jo aika humalassa.

"Kyllä kapteeni sen juo, sano minun sanoneen," Connie nauroi taputtaen Sashaa selkään. "Olen nähnyt kuinka hän ryystää olutta pahoina päivinään muiden isojen herrojen kanssa. Ja jos hän tosiaan kirjoittaa yhä toimistossa joitain papereita, voisin kuvitella hänen suorastaan _tarvitsevan_ sitä."

"Mu-Mutta kello on kaksi yöllä! Millä verukkeella menen hänen toimistoonsa tarjoamaan hänelle olutta keskellä yötä? Ja hänhän maistaa titaaninhoukuttajan sivumaun!" Sasha yritti puolustautua.

"Kävinhän minäkin siellä keskellä yötä ja olen yhä yhtenä kappaleena," Krista huomautti voitonriemuisena. "Vaikka ihmettelenhän minä sitä kyllä itsekin."

"Titaaninkarkottajaa ei maista juoman seasta. Niin olen kuullut," puutuin keskusteluun.

Sasha aukaisi suunsa pari kertaa kuin olisi sanomassa jotain, mutta ei lopulta keksinyt mitään vastalausetta. Hän tiesi olevansa ansassa. Krista ja Connie korkkasivat yhden avaamattoman olutpullon, ja kaatoivat titaaninhoukuttajaa pienemmästä lasipullosta varovasti sisään.

Krista ojensi pullon Sashalle. "Tässä."

"Mitä nopeammin kipaiset viemässä sen, sitä nopeammin pääset pois," virnistin hänelle rohkaisevasti. Tai ainakin niin yritin. Sasha kuitenkin vain mulkaisi minua, otti pullon Kristan kädestä ja käveli pitkillä askeleilla ovelle.

"Hyvä on sitten," hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin katosi käytävään.

Kuului epämääräistä kolinaa kaikkien pompatessa lattialta seisomaan ja syöksyessä ovenrakoon seuraamaan tapahtumia. Kuun sinertävässä valossa näimme Sashan kävelevän varovasti käytävää pitkin kauemmaksi meistä. Mutta toimiston oven luokse päästyään hän ei mennytkään sisään, vaan laski pullon maahan sen eteen.

"Mitä hän oikein touhuaa?" kuulin Jeanin kysyvän vierestäni.

Sasha vilkaisi olkansa yli nopeasti meitä kohti, ennen kuin kopautti ovea kevyesti ja harppasi äänettömästi nurkan taakse varjojen pimentoon.

"Onko hän hullu?" Connie kuiskasi. Salamana suljimme huoneemme oven ja varmuuden vuoksi vielä valotkin. Kapteenihan olisi voinut nähdä meidät!

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Havahduin vaimeaan kolahdukseen ja nostin katseeni papereista. Taasko se blondi?

"Sisään," sanoin hieman kovemmalla äänellä kuin olin tarkoittanut. Ehkä minun pitäisi puhua sille vaaleahiuksiselle vähän hillitymmin, ettei se laskisi alleen.

Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Toimistossa oli aivan yhtä hiljaista kuin tähänkin asti.

"Sisään," sanoin uudestaan, tällä kertaa vielä kovemmin. Ei minulla ollut aikaa tällaiseen. Jos en saisi tänäkään yönä nukkua, olisin niille penikoille kohta vaarallisempi kuin minkään luokan titaani. Huokaisten nousin ylös penkiltäni ja kävelin ovelle. Sen takana ei kuitenkaan ollut ketään.

Vilkuilin hetken hämärää käytävää, mutta missään ei näkynyt liikettä. Käytävän toisessa päässä näkyivät penskojen makuuhuoneiden ovet, jotka olivat hieman raollaan. Niiden välistä ei kajastanut valoa.

Hyvä.

Vilkaisin sivulle toiseen käytävään, mutta sielläkään ei ollut ristin sielua.

No, saatoin kuulla omiani. Kukapa ei kuulisi valvottuaan näin pitkään yhteen menoon. Kohta varmaan myös näkisin harhoja tai vähintään kuulisin jonkinlaista puhetta pääni sisällä.

Juuri kun olin kääntymässä takaisin sisään, huomasin maassa ruskean lasipullon.

Ihan tavallisen olutpullon. Miten se tuohon oli päätynyt?

Nostin pullon maasta ja pyörittelin sitä kädessäni. Se oli täysi ja avaamaton. Ehkä pudonnut joltain sotilaalta? Tai ehkä Erwin oli muistanut minua ja jättänyt sen minulle lähtiessään illalla kotiin?

No miten vain, nyt pullo oli minun. En ollut mikään viskisieppo, mutta kukapa ei tarttuisi tilaisuuteen tällaisella hetkellä? Eikä kukaan sitä paitsi nähnyt.

Palasin toimistooni ja suljin oven perässäni.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Kun olimme varmoja siitä että toimiston ovi oli jälleen kiinni, uskalsimme sytyttää valot huoneeseemme. Krista kömpi esiin sängyn alta jonne oli hätäpäissään sukeltanut. Jeanin, Connien ja Marcon pelästyneet katseet ilmestyivät näkyviin peittojen alta. Itse olin vain nojautunut seinään valmiina menemään tarvittaessa piiloon oven taakse. Myönnettäköön, että se olisi ollut huono idea. Onneksi kapteeni ei ollut tullut huoneeseen.

"Pelkurit," kuulin Arminin naurahtavan tämän raottaessa ovea.

Just. Armin oli selvästi ottanut jo tarpeeksi.

Tulimme kaikki jälleen oven rakoon ja kurkistelimme käytävän hämärään nähdäksemme Sashan, joka parahiksi hiippaili takaisin meitä kohti. Kun Sasha pääsi sisään, hän lysähti lähimmälle alapedille kuin uupunut maratoonari.

"Ethän sinä edes vienyt pulloa toimistoon," Connie sanoi syyttävästi sulkien oven hänen perässään.

"Ei siitä ollut mitään puhetta," Sasha vastasi nousten istumaan. "Minun piti vain saada titaaninhoukutin kapteenille."

Kaikki katsoivat toisiaan. Sasha taisi olla oikeassa.

"No, antaa kapteenin pitää hauskaa toimistossaan. Jatketaan peliä," Jean sanoi ottaen jälleen paikkansa lattialla ja tarttui tyhjään pulloon pyöräyttäen sen liikkeelle.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Tämä ei ollut elämäni ensimmäinen olut, siitä olin varma. Siksi ihmettelinkin hieman, kun papereille raapustamani nimikirjoitukset alkoivat muuttua kokoajan epäselvemmiksi. Olin juonut vain yhden pullollisen. Oliko olut jotenkin pilaantunutta?

Tartuin tyhjään pulloon ja nuuhkaisin kevyesti sen suuta. Ei, tavalliselta oluelta tuoksui. Jospa väsymys vain aiheutti sen että tunsin oloni jokseenkin huteraksi jo nyt. Ainakaan en ottaisi enää yhtään enempää.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

"Mitä?!" Voihkaisin kuultuani tehtävänannon. Perhanan pullo. Se oli pysähtynyt juuri minun kohdalleni tällaisessa tilanteessa, missä keksityt tehtävät olivat jo ylittäneet tietyn turvallisuuden rajan.

"Kuulit oikein," Sasha myhäili pyöritellen pelivälinettä kädessään. "Menet kapteenin toimistoon ja kysyt miltä olut maistui."

"Mutta siinähän oli titaaninhoukutinta! Entä jos hän onkin aivan pöllyssä?"

"Mitä sitten," Jean nauroi läimäisten minua selkään niin kovaa, että selkärankaani tuli varmasti jonkinlainen mutka. "Itse ainakin pelkäisin enemmän jos hän _ei_ olisi pöllyssä, ja minun pitäisi kolmantena ihmisenä mennä häiriköimään häntä toimistoonsa."

"Jean on oikeassa," Connie sanoi virnistäen. "Pääset vain helpommalla. Älä ole pelkuri."

Täytyi olla alkoholin syytä että edes harkitsin tällaisen asian tekemistä. Menisin kapteenin toimistoon keskellä yötä?! Okei, olihan Kristakin ollut siellä jo kerran. Mutta silti! Kapteeni ei ollut koskaan piessyt _häntä_ , toisin kuin minua.

Olin varmasti hullu.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Jossain takaraivossani jyskytti ajatus siitä että minulla oli töitä tehtävänä. Minun piti allekirjoittaa niitä helvetin papereita, että se helvetin Erwin olisi tyytyväinen ja pitäisi sen helvetin ärsyttävän naamansa hetkeksi poissa silmistäni. Antaisi minun nukkua edes hetken.

Nukkua… väsyttikö minua? Itseasiassa ei. Mutta enkö minä ollutkin valvonut juuri useamman vuorokauden putkeen? Olinhan?

Ääh, en. Kyllähän minä sen huomaisin. En edes muistanut koska olisin viimeksi ollut näin energinen. Ja mitä minä tein? Täytin papereita! Näin kauniina päivänä!

Nousin ylös penkiltäni ja kävelin sivuseinällä olevan kaapin luokse. Minun piti ottaa hieman tukea seinustasta matkallani sillä yhtäkkiä koko maapallo tuntui pyörivän paljon kovemmin kuin ennen.

Tämän kaapin sisällöstä ei edes Erwin tiennyt. Kurotin käteni aivan perälle, ja vetäisin paksujen kirjojen takana piileskelleen viinipullon esiin. Minun ei pitänyt juoda enempää. Enkä joisikaan kovin paljoa. Kuka nyt muka humaltuisi lasillisesta viiniä?

Istuin alas toimiston sohvalle ja laitoin pullon ja kaksi lasia edessä olevalle matalalle sohvapöydälle. Kaadoin viiniä niihin molempiin ja siemaisin varovasti toisesta. Täyteläinen ja runsas maku. Tätä olinkin kaivannut.

Mutta kenet saisin juomaan kanssani?

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Olin onnistunut pelaamaan aikaa jo melko paljon yrittäessäni saada toiset ymmärtämään että saamani tehtävä oli mahdoton suorittaa elävänä. Ehkä he lopulta kyllästyisivät ja keksisivät minulle jotain muuta. Katsoin kun Kristan pää nuokahteli hänen vieressään istuvaa Sashaa vasten.

Ehkä olisin voinut odottaa siihen, että he nukahtaisivat.

Nähtävästi toivoa ei kuitenkaan ollut, sillä Kristaa ja Arminia lukuun ottamatta porukka vaikutti yhä varsin pirteältä. Kosto olisi ilmeisesti suloinen, sillä Sashasta näki ettei hän päästäisi minua pois tästä tilanteesta.

"Voin mennä jos joku tulee mukaani," yritin ehdottaa kompromissia.

"Ei onnistu," Sasha tyrmäsi heti. "Minunkin piti suorittaa tehtäväni yksin.

"Mutta sinun ei tarvinnutkaan mennä hänen toimistoonsa asti!"

"Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut _yrittää_ laittaa minua menemään sinne!"

Okei, Sasha oli selvästi tehnyt jo päätöksensä asiasta.

"Mene nyt Eren," Armin sammalsi vieressäni. "Haluan nähdä tämän ennen kuin nukahdan."

"Kuka menee valvomaan suoritusta?" Sasha kysyi.

"Ei!" Huudahdin nopeasti. "Entä jos kapteeni suuttuu ja häätää minut? Ja sitten hän näkee tai kuulee teidät oven takana? Saisimme kaikki kyytiä."

"Se on kyllä totta. Ainakaan minua ajatus ei houkuta," Marco vastasi. "Kyllähän me näemme täältäkin että Eren menee toimistoon asti."

"Totta. Siis miksei hän ole jo mennyt?" Jean virnisti vieressäni.

"Ääh… Minä…"

"Älä viitsi Eren! Ei se ole niin paha," Krista mumisi nostaen päänsä Sashan olkapäältä. "Menet vain sinne ja hoidat homman kotiin."

Katseeni kiersi toisissa etsien heistä edes jonkinlaista armon riekaletta. Sitä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Heidän silmänsä suorastaan loistivat heidän odottaessaan tehtäväni täytäntöönpanoa. Joko kaverini olivat todella sadistisia tai minä olin oikeasti pelkuri. Huokaisten nousin ylös lattialta.

"Okei sitten. Pitäkää peukkuja."

"Jes!" Kaikki huudahtivat siirtyen heti ovelle seuraamaan kun astuin käytävään. Vanha lautalattia narahteli kevyesti askeleitteni alla suunnatessani hitaasti kohti toimistoa. Kun seurasin Kristaa ensimmäisellä kerralla ovelle, kulku sinne oli ollut paljon helpompaa. Nyt seinälaudat tuntuivat olevan hieman mutkalla ja päässäni pyöri hieman.

Hitto, toivottavasti tämä olisi pian ohi.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

En oikeasti olisi jaksanut olla täällä enää hetkeäkään. En ainakaan yksin. Oloni oli todella outo. Minun oli samaan aikaan sekä kuuma että kylmä, ja käteni vapisivat hieman. Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtui?

En kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt siihen enempää huomiota. Vilkastunut verenkiertoni tuntui myös jossain ihan muualla kuin heittävässä päässäni. Halusin seuraa. Nyt.

Mieluiten naisen.

Kauniin naisen.

Heti.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Päästyäni ovelle vetäisin syvään henkeä ja ajattelin mielessäni Mikasaa. Jos hän ei olisi nyt nukkumassa, hän olisi saattanut pelastaa henkeni estämällä minua. En todellakaan tiennyt miksi olin lähtenyt tähän mukaan.

Vilkaisin vielä kerran olkani yli ovelle ja näin toisten innostuneet katseet hämärän käytävän läpi.

Hemmetti.

Lopulta keräsin kaiken rohkeuteni ja astuin toimistoon sulkien oven perässäni. Odotin näkeväni kapteenin istumassa työpöytänsä takana tuima katse naamallaan, mutta sen sijaan näinkin hänen makoilevan ilman päällystakkiaan sohvalla. Hänen edessään oli suuri pullo jotain juomaa ja kaksi lasia.

Ja _sitä_ pulloa me emme olleet hänelle antaneet.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Tämän täytyi olla elämäni onnellisin päivä!

Juuri kun olin toivonut seuraa, sitä käveli ovesta kuin tilauksesta. Näin edessäni maailman kauneimman naisen jolla oli suuret, vihreät silmät ja tumma, vähän poikamainen tukka. Hän katsoi minua viettelevästi ja astui lähemmäksi.

"Tule tänne," sanoin hänelle taputtaen punaista kangassohvaa jolla istuin. Hän näytti epäröivän mutta istui sitten hitaasti viereeni.

"Ota juotavaa," sanoin niin ystävällisesti kuin osasin ja nostin lasin hänen käteensä. "Tämän parempaa viiniä et saa muurien tältä puolen."

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Tiesin että tämä olisi pelottavaa. Mutta nyt tämä oli jo oikeasti todella _, todella_ pelottavaa.

Tuskin olin ehtinyt toimistoon sisään kun kapteeni oli kutsunut minut sohvalleen juomaan kanssaan. Mitä ihmettä? Minä luulin, että hän teki täällä töitä. En pitänyt tilanteesta. Kapteenilla oli varmasti jokin erittäin raaka suunnitelma mielessään. Hän oli varmasti tajunnut mitä puuhasimme huoneessamme, ja houkuttelisi nyt minut kertomaan totuuden esittämällä ystävällistä, jonka jälkeen hakkaisi minut tähän paikkaan.

Kapteeni nojautui todella lähelle minua ja tunsin kevyesti alkoholin tuoksuisen, lämpimän hengityksen kasvoillani.

"Mitä mietit?" hän kysyi oudon pehmeällä äänellä.

"Öh… kapteeni…" änkytin ja siirryin kauemmaksi. "M-Minun piti v-vain…"

"Shh…" hän kuiskasi nostaen etusormensa huulilleni. Olin kuolla järkytyksestä siihen paikkaan.

"Rentoudu. Kukaan ei saa tietää," hän sanoi rauhallisesti ja täytti sitten viinilasit uudelleen nostaen toisen suulleen ja siemaisten siitä kevyesti. "Muut ovat nukkumassa."

 _Tietää mistä?!_

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Toimistooni yllättäen saapunut nainen vaikutti vähän hermostuneelta. Katselin häntä puoliksi ummistettujen silmäluomieni läpi juodessani lasistani. Näkökenttäni oli muuttunut hieman sumeaksi mutta pystyin näkemään hänen kevyet kasvonpiirteensä ja suuret silmänsä, jotka katsoivat minuun herkeämättä.

"K-Kapteeni… tuota…" hän aloitti jälleen.

Mistä hän oikein puhui? Ei nyt ollut aika moisille muodollisuuksille.

"Kutsu minua Leviksi," sanoin ystävällisesti ja nostin käteni sohvan selkänojalle hänen taakseen. "Ihan vain Leviksi."

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Tunsin, kuinka selkäni taakse ilmestynyt voimakas käsivarsi veti minua hiljalleen lähemmäksi. Mitä helvettiä? Oliko titaaninhoukutin oikeasti saanut kapteenin aivan sekaisin? Mitä hänen päässään oikein liikkui?

"K-Kapteeni…!" koitin jälleen saada asiani sanotuksi. Hän veti minut käsivarrellaan itseään vasten ja upotti kasvonsa hiuksiini. Omia kasvojani kuumotti enemmän kuin koskaan yrittäessäni vapautua hänen yllättävän voimakkaasta otteestaan.

"Levi," hän kuiskasi jälleen asettaen etusormensa ja peukalonsa leukani alle, ja nosti katseeni kohtaamaan hänen omansa. "Olen Levi."

"L-L-Levi… oletko sinä…"

"Shh…" hän vaiensi minut jälleen siirtämällä peukalonsa huulteni eteen. Etusormellaan hän siveli kasvojani varovasti saaden punan poskillani syvenemään vielä entisestään.

"Olet niin kaunis…" hän kuiskasi katsoen suoraan minuun.

"Häh?!"

Ennen kuin ehdin reagoida, hän painoi huulensa omiani vasten.

* * *

 **Levi POV**

En yleensä ollut näin päällekäyvä. Itseasiassa en ollut tällainen koskaan. Mutta hänen huulensa olivat niin pehmeät ja täyteläiset…

Laitoin varovasti toisen käteni hänen takaraivolleen painaen hänet vielä lähemmäksi itseäni. Hän päästi pienen, ehkä hieman yllättyneen inahduksen, enkä epäillyt käyttää tilaisuuttani vaan annoin kieleni vapaasti tunkeutua hänen suunsa kosteisiin syvyyksiin.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Päässäni humisi nyt vielä vähän kovempaa kuin äsken. Olin kapteenin toimistossa hänen sohvallaan ja hän oli päälläni suudellen minua niin, että en meinannut ehtiä edes hengittää välissä.

Mitä helvettiä? Minun olisi päästävä täältä ja äkkiä.

Yritin irrottautua suudelmasta mutta kapteeni tarttui ranteisiini ja piti käsiäni tiukasti paikallaan. Yritin huutaa jotain, mutta se ei onnistunut.

Miten hitossa tämä meni tähän?

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Lopulta maltoin erota noista täydellisistä, pehmeistä huulista edes hetkeksi. Katsoin häntä allani. Hän näytti punastuneelta ja hengästyneeltä, mutta niin kauniilta. En edes tiennyt hänen nimeään. Ehtisin kysyä sitä myöhemminkin.

Seuraavaksi hyökkäsin nälkäisesti huulillani hänen kaulalleen. Kuulin hänen kurkustaan karkaavan yllättyneen voihkaisun kun näykkäisin ihoa kevyesti. Pidin huolen siitä, etten jättänyt yhtään neliösenttimetriä hänen kaulansa pehmeästä ihosta rauhaan vaan kävin sen kauttaaltaan läpi.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

"L-Levi!" yritin huutaa nyt kun suuni oli vapaa. "Mitä sinä teet?!"

"Hm? Luulin sen olevan selvää," hän kuiskasi kaulalleni saaden minut vavahtamaan. "Haluan sinua."

"MITÄ?!"

Ennen kuin ehdin edes harkita tekoani, työnsin häntä käsilläni poispäin niin voimakkaasti kuin jaksoin ja onnistuinkin karkaamaan hänen altaan. Kapteeni oli sekaisin!

Pääsin jo melkein ovelle kun tunsin vahvan otteen ranteessani kiskaisevan minut takaisin.

"Tiedän että pelkäät meidän jäävän kiinni," hän sanoi pidellen minua tiukasti itseään vasten. "Mutta kukaan ei saa tietää, minä lupaan."

"Mitä helvettiä Levi!" huusin. "Etkö sinä näe kuka minä olen?"

* * *

 **Levi POV**

Yllätyin hieman tästä kysymyksestä, mikäli nyt kuulin ihan oikein. Miksi minun pitäisi tietää sen tarkemmin kuka hän oli? Sen ehtisi selvittää huomennakin. Hän varmasti halusi minua yhtä paljon kuin minä häntä mutta pelkäsi vain, että joku yllättäisi meidät.

Vaivaantumatta vastaamaan kysymykseen hyökkäsin uudelleen hänen kaulaansa. Hän otti muutaman perääntyvän askeleen ja seurasin häntä irrottamatta kieltäni hänen kaulaltaan. Kun hänen selkänsä lopulta osui sohvan käsinojaan, työnsin hänet sen yli sohvalle ja tulin hänen päälleen.

Toisella kädellä pidin kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja annoin toisen kulkeutua hänen paitansa alle. Ihmettelin hieman, etten tuntenut rintaliivejä. Itseasiassa en tuntenut edes rintoja. No, ei pienirintaisissakaan naisissa mitään vikaa ollut.

* * *

 **Eren POV**

Tunsin kapteenin käden paitani alla siirtyvän vähitellen alaspäin ja aloin hätääntyä. Mihin asti hän oikein oli jatkamassa? Pahinta tässä kaikessa oli se, että oma kehoni oli alkanut reagoida tilanteeseen. Entä jos kapteeni huomaisi, että...

Heräsin ajatuksistani kun tunsin kapteenin sormien avaavan taitavasti vyötäni.

"Levi!" huusin vielä viimeisen kerran.

Okei, nyt minulla ei ollut enää vaihtoehtoa. Hän ehkä tappaisi minut tästä hyvästä myöhemmin, mutta nyt minulla ei vain oikeasti ollut enää vaihtoehtoa. Nostin rivakalla liikkeellä hänen jalkojensa välissä olevan polveani ylös.

Hänen liikkeensä pysähtyivät ja silmät laajenivat. Ilmeisesti polveni oli osunut juuri sinne, minne olin sen tarkoittanutkin. Tuskaisen huudahduksen saattelemana hän pudottautui sohvalta toimiston matolle ja minä ampaisin viivana ylös ja kohti ovea yrittäen samalla sohia auennutta vyötäni kiinni. Ovelle päästyäni käännyin vielä katsomaan häntä varmistaakseni, että hän oli suhteellisen kunnossa. Kapteenin kasvot näyttivät tuskaisilta mutta hän ei ollut loukannut itseään sen pahemmin ja tokenisi aamuun mennessä. Aukaisin oven juosten käytävän läpi takaisin meidän makuuhuonettamme kohti.

* * *

Ketään ei näkynyt enää kurkistelemassa ovenraossa. Raskaasti hengittäen työnsin oven auki ja näin kaikki istumassa lattialla piirissä katseet naulittuina suoraan eteenpäin. He näyttivät jokseenkin järkyttyneiltä.

Loistavaa. He siis kuulivat kaiken.

"Tuota… Eren…" Armin aloitti haroen hiuksiaan. "J-Jospa me tuota… tekisimme jotain muuta välillä."

"Minäkin uskon, että se olisi hyvä idea. Olen aina ollut sitä mieltä, että tämä on yksi hiton vaarallinen peli," Marco mutisi hänen vierestään katsomatta Ereniin päin.

"Oliko kapteeni hyvä suut…" Krista aloitti, mutta Sasha laittoi kätensä hänen suunsa eteen.

"Krista yritti vain sanoa, että on ihan samaa mieltä."

"Joo…" mutisin itse vieläkin jokseenkin hämmentyneenä tapahtuneesta. Istuin takaisin lattialle Arminin viereen ja tein mielessäni päätöksen hävittää kaiken mitä titaaninhoukuttimesta oli jäljellä. Jos se vaikutti ihmisiin tuolla tavalla, en todellakaan halunnut sen päätyvän yhtään yleisempään käyttöön. Enkä varsinkaan että sitä päätyisi enää kapteenille. En myöskään halunnut tietää, mitä kapteeni sanoisi asiaan huomenna.

"Joo," aloitin uudestaan.

"Ehkä me vain vaihdamme peliä."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Voi Ereniä...


End file.
